Mood Ring
by vain-princess
Summary: HarryHermione...Harry bought Hermione a special gift for Christmas and was way too impatient to wait til the 25th to give it to her!RR please


**Mood Ring**

**Summary** - Harry bought Hermione a special gift for Christmas and was way too impatient to wait til the 25th to give it to her!

**Author's Note **- I was shopping when this really weird idea came to me. Might not to great, but please, read and review!

One-shot ficcie...

**Disclaimer** - Harry Potter = Not mine!

There was an impatient knock on the bathroom door.

'Hermione, hurry up, will you? You've been in there for more than an eternity now!'

She sighed as she dried her hair with her towel. 'Chloe [a/n: OC], go to hell, will you? This is _my_ bathroom, you use yours for God's sake!'

'Ah you're still alive!' Chloe replied. 'I thought you were drowned in the bathtub or something.' Chloe replied.

She wrapped the towel around her and jerked open the door. 'Chloe, listen. I've had a rough day. Some third years managed to get hold of the Prefect's Common Room password and I've had a hard time trying to find out who it was and – _Harry_? What are you doing here?' she hid herself behind the door and blushed.

'I-I thought you said that I could come to see you anytime I wanted to...' he said. 'I'm sorry, I think I came at the wrong moment.'

He turned to leave.

'No wait,' Hermione said. 'I'm finished. Just one second and we can talk. I mean...' Harry looked at her straight emerald green in the eyes and she felt her insides twist. 'Stay.' She gave him a small smile. 'Please?'

Harry returned her a smile of his own. It was so rare that he smiled these days that Hermione wanted to jump on him and eat him raw. 'Okay.' He said

She closed the door behind her and quickly dressed. She was a bit annoyed. Had she known that he would come tonight, she would have taken something else with her in the bathroom. Something other than her sleeping robes anyway.

But who was she kidding? There was no way Harry liked her at all, well, not in _that_ way. Not like he likes Cho, she thought sadly.

'Okay. I'm back,' She walked into the room again and smiled at Harry.

They both stayed silent and looked at Chloe who was still there, watching them. Chloe grinned and said, 'Oh, uhm, so since you're not drowned Hermione, I think I'll go.'

She smiled at both of them and left.

Hermione turned back to Harry who was still standing at the same place as before.

'Uh, I can go if I'm disturbing,' he said. 'I mean, you've had "a rough day."'

'Oh no, don't be silly,' Hermione said. 'I'd have _told_ you if I was too tired.'

'This is cool,' Harry looked around. 'Our dorm is half this one.'

'Well,' she said. 'I guess that's the advantageous part of being Head Girl.'

Harry smiled at her as he walked around, looking at the room. Oh my God, he's so cute...she thought. How can I possibly be so unlucky to be losing him to Cho? How I wish I could have realized that I...gulp..._love_ him before she came along.

'Oh, before I forget. I brought you something,' Harry said tossing her a small present.

She caught it. It was carefully wrapped in a beautiful paper. 'A present? But Christmas is in two days.'

'Oh I was planning to give it to you on Christmas day, all right. But I couldn't...wait,' he smiled. 'Let's say it's one early gift.'

She smiled at him. 'I so love presents.'

'Go on,' Harry gestured at the small package.

She unwrapped it and discovered a little box inside. 'What is it?' she smiled up at him.

'Open it,' he simply said.

She did so and found a ring inside of it, carefully placed on cotton. 'A ring?' she frowned up at him.

'Yes,' Harry said. 'I know you hate jewellery,' he quickly added. 'But that's not just any type of ring.'

'Meaning?' she asked.

'Well,' he reached over and grabbed the ring, examining it. 'The seller told me that it's a mood ring. I thought it would be you know... fun. I doubt that it really works though.'

Hermione looked up at him and was mystified by his eyes. Harry held her gaze for a few seconds then said, 'It's...It is supposed to change colour according to the wearer's mood, see?'

Hermione couldn't take her eyes off him. It was like some unearthly powers were pulling her to him, making her unable her to look away.

But it was fine by her. She didn't mind. She loved looking at him...at his soft dark hair brushing against his forehead, barely hiding his scar...at the curve of his nose...at the intensity of his gaze...at the softness of his lips. He was so breathtaking.

Harry was looking at ring, playing with it with his fingers.

'Black,' he went on, 'is when you're unhappy or sad,' he smiled sheepishly. 'I memorised it so I could tell it to you. I hope I havent forgotten...Uhm...It's supposed to be white when you're calm and serene. Yel-Yellow...uhm...I think it's when you're worried or something like that. Green is jealousy. And then there's purple. Purple is uneasiness. And...

'Uh, there's lot more but...I can't... remember,' He said, looking at her in the eyes, his voice had dropped to a bare mutter and Hermione felt dizzy with lust. No, she thought, not lust. Something stronger than that.

He had handled the ring while talking and Hermione noticed it had turned a pinkish-red colour.

'What does it mean now?' she asked him softly.

He looked down at the mood ring and his eyes widened. 'I'm not sure...but I think that...pink means that you're happy and red...is when...it's when you're...you're... in love.'

Hermione felt her heart beat faster as if she had just run a mile and she looked up him and said as offhandedly as possible. 'Does that mean Mr. Potter has found love?'

Maybe it was her eyes failing her but she was sure she had seen him blush. 'Uhm... sort of...yes...I mean, I think...'

'Cho, huh?' Hemione asked, the words slicing through her throat like a sharp knife. Her suspicions had been right. Harry was in love and Cho was the lucky girl.

The ring worked, all right and it had just been so damn right accurate about how Harry felt.

Hermione felt sadness crash over her but forced herself to smile at him.

'Cho?' he looked at her surprised.

'Yeah, don't act surprised, I've noticed how you act around her,' Hermione told him. 'Sort of all nervous and loved up. When were you planning to tell me how you felt about her?'

'You don't understand...' Harry started.

'Sure I do. You've come to me, to ask if I could do something for you with her. That's why you also brought a gift, just to guarantee my help.' Hermione shrugged. 'You didn't need all that. You're my best friend I'd be glad to help –'

Harry reached out and jerked her head up. 'No you don't understand.'

She felt an instant tingle go through her at his mere touch. 'So explain, then.' She said. 'I'm tired of being the one who doesn't know here! First the stuff about how Snape got fired, then you and Ron acting so secretive and now _this_, I'm feeling totally stupid here, I'm not used to it and I hate it!'

Harry slowly bent down and brushed his lips against her surprised ones. 'It's you,' he whispered. 'It's been you all along.'

**a/n** - so?? what do you think? click on the review button...please!


End file.
